Of Nightmares and Dragons
by Kittylover23114
Summary: After Lucy has a nightmare, everything starts to go crazy. A new member, a dark guild quickly rising, and her feeling for a certain dragon slayer; will Lucy be able to defeat the dark guild and keep her feelings hidden? NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, and Jerza. Rated T for..Well it's fairy tail what do you expect.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys...So trying something else. I'M DOING A FAIRY TAIL STORY!**

 **Anyways enjoy. PS I'm adding a OC... DON'T KILL ME...**

 _ **EDIT: I'm redoing a lot of my fanfictions. So, here I'll redo these too.**_

 **Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. PS: Bold is A/N, _Bold Italic is dreaming_ ,** _Italics is thinking_ **,** and normal is every thing else **.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _ **{Dream}**_

 _ **I was fighting a dark guild that me and Natsu ran into. "Aquarius, I summon thee." I yelled as I stuck my key in a river nearby and turned it. She looked at the men and sent a tidal wave at them.**_

 _ **"Giant fish!" I heard an annoying cat yell.**_

 _ **"Not for you." I yelled at Happy. He started to pout, earning him a glare and an eyeroll.**_

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I heard a deep voice yell. Natsu. I looked over at him and saw him take down 8 mages. I was so distracted by him, I didn't noticed a man snick up behind me. He grabbed me and put a knife to my neck. I screamed, pretty loudly if I must say. Natsu looked over at me and his eyes widened in fear.**_

 _ **I started crying. "Natsu! Help!" I sobbed. Natsu started running towards us.**_

 _ **"If you take one more step boy, she dies." The man said, pressing the knife to my neck some more, causing a small mark to appear, bleeding a little. Natsu's eyes narrowed, his eyes almost looking feral.**_

 _ **"Let. Her. GO!" Natsu growled, his eyes getting so ferocious looking.**_

 _ **"How about... NO!" The man laughed. I elbowed him hard and ran towards Natsu.**_ ** _I ran into Natsu and hid behind him. Natsu growled and went to fight the man. The man started laughing and before Natsu reached him, threw Natsu into a rock wall._**

 ** _"NATSU!" I started running towards him, but stopped when a lot of big rocks fell on top of him. I started running to him again and digging him out of the rubble._**

 ** _"So that was the great and powerful Salamander. Hmph, more like an overgrown lizard." The man said before he vanished. I ignored him and continued to dig Natsu out of the rubble. I found his arm and pulled him out._**

 ** _"Natsu! Natsu, Can you hear me!" I shouted at him. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me._**

 ** _"H-Hey...L-Luce..." He said between coughs. 'He's dying' I thought as I brought his head to my chest. "You... smell so nice...nice... Luce." He said between small gasps of air as I started crying. "Luce...I'm...I'm not gonna make...it, am I?" Natsu asked, gasping even more now. My crying turned into sobbing. He smiled and placed a hand on my cheek. "Don't worry...worry Luce, I'll always be...be here." He managed to stutter out as he put his other hand on my heart._**

 ** _He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Happy came back with help, but was too late. He was gone... and I never got to tell him my feelings..._**

 _ **{Dream over}**_

I woke up, tears running down my face. _'_ _Another nightmare.'_ I looked at the clock and saw it 2 am. "No way I can go back to sleep." I said as I went to the kitchen to make some tea. I started heating up the kettle and thought back to the nightmare. I sighed, then freezing when I heard footsteps. I grabbed a frying pan, standing in a fighting position. "Who's there?!" I yelled. I heard the footsteps getting closer, then saw some pink hair. I released the breathe I didn't even knew I was holding.

"Geez Natsu, don't scare me like that." I huffed out, putting down the pan. Natsu looked at me, giving me a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry...Also, are you okay? I heard crying earlier. Plus you look like you've been crying." Natsu asked, concern evident in his eyes. I shook my head, tears running down my cheeks once again. He came over to me, his features showing shock and looking startled. "Shh..It's ok Luce." Natsu comforted me, wrapping his arms around me. I wiped my eyes, hugging him back.

"It was nothing Natsu, just a nightmare. " I said. He shook his head, looking at me like I just told him I had 2 heads.

"Obviously it not nothing. Come on your going back to sleep." I shook my head. He sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll stay up all night to make sure you don't have another nightmare." Natsu said. I nodded my head and head back to my bed. Natsu brings a chair next to my bed and sits down. I smiled and closed my eyes.

 _'Maybe I can get some sleep..'_

* * *

 **I know this was short but this is a prologue. So it's going to be short. Anyways, see you guys next chapter! Bye bye!**

 **Edit: Wow okay so I forgot how much I liked this fandom. lol**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	2. Dragon Queen

**Hey back with another chapter. I will update my other stories soon.**

 ** _Edit: I hope to_**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Me and Natsu were walking to the guild, Happy was already at the guild. I glanced at Natsu, blushing slightly. _'I hope he doesn't notice...'_ I thought.

"Oi Luce, can I ask you a question?" He asked, looking at me. I jumped, startled. He rose an eyebrow but left it alone.

"Sure, ask away." I said. He grabbed my hand, before he stopped walking. I rose an eyebrow, very confused.

"That wasn't the first time you had that nightmare, is it?" He muttered out. He was so silent that I barely heard him. I sighed, looking anywhere but him.

"That's the fifth time I've had that nightmare." I told him. I turned to walk but he didn't let go of my arm. I looked back at him, his head faced towards the ground. He then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, blushing. "Natsu, we should get going." I said, pulling out of his arms. He nodded and followed me back to the guild. I opened the guild doors and saw everyone looking, scared. "What's wrong?" I asked Levy as she ran up to me.

"Natsu, get in here." Gray stated, pulling him into the guild.

"What's going on?" I asked, confusion very evident in my voice. Levy looked at me, frowning.

"The Dragon Queen and her team has returned from a year long job and their on their way here." Mira said.

"Dragon Queen?" I asked. "Who's she?"

"The youngest S-class wizard here." Erza said.

"But I thought you were the youngest." I said.

"That little girl isn't strong enough to be S-class." Laxus said.

"Laxus!" Mira shouted as the doors opened. Two girls and two boys walked in and looked around.

One of the girls had midnight blue hair, bright blue eyes, a powder blue tank top, a dark blue guild mark on her shin, tennis shoes, and light jean shorts.

One of the boys had light salmon hair, onyx eyes, a black sleeveless jacket, light gray shirt, a dark orange guild mark on his left shoulder, black sandals, and white ankle length trousers.

The other boy had black hair, red eyes, a black waist coat, a black guild mark on his left shoulder, black and light gray knee-length trousers.

"So what I heard was true." The other girl said. She had brown hair, green eyes, a purple short-sleeve shirt, a dark purple guild mark on her lower thigh, jean shorts, and tennis shoes. She looked around and saw me. She smiled and walked up to me.

"Hi, my name's Gabi, leader of Team Dragon." She said. She looked back at her team and saw the two guys fighting. "I swear to Mavis." She said as she went up to them and smacked their heads together.

"Behave!" She yelled. She looked at me and pointed at the salmon haired guy. "This is Igroh." She said, hiding his real name, which was obviously fake. She pointed to the black haired guy. "This is Metaligon." She said. Then she pointed at the other girl. "And this is Sarah." She said.

"My name's Lucy." I said. She smiled. The she frowned, remembering something.

"Where's Laxus?" Gabi asked.

"Up here." Lexus shouted, hopping down from the second level. Gabi smirked, her face turning a little evilish

"We need to have a little chat." She said, her voice going low

* * *

 **So how was that? Anyways see us next chapter. Bye!**

 ** _Edit: I forgot the entire plot of this book. Oooppss_**

 **~Kittylover23114**


	3. AN

**Redoing some of these chapters as well. So go reread them.**

 **~Kittylover23114**


End file.
